1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling devices for automotive brakes and more particularly pertains to a new Brake Drum Cooling Device for forcing air across the exterior surface of a brake drum when the brake drum rotates, thereby dissipating heat therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooling devices for automotive brakes is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooling devices for automotive brakes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cooling devices for automotive brakes include U. S. Pat. No. 5,121,972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,616; U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,826; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,697; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,597; U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,610; U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,150; U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,606; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,539; U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,944; U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,715; and U.S. Pat. No. D346,778.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Brake Drum Cooling Device. The inventive device includes an elongated band secured in an end-to-end manner externally around a brake drum. The elongated band includes a plurality of air scoops formed unitarily thereon wherein each of the air scoops capture and direct air across the exterior surface of the brake drum when the brake drum is rotated in a forward direction.
In these respects, the Brake Drum Cooling Device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forcing air across the exterior surface of a brake drum when the brake drum rotates, thereby dissipating heat therefrom.